One and Only
by TrinityBliss
Summary: College is here. Lindy and Garrett are dating, Delia found her guy, and Logan is dating the most popular girl in school, Aubrey Brookes. Jasmine still has feelings for Logan but Logan's relationship with Aubrey gets more and more intense and unbreakable. What will happen when they all go to a Frat Party? I'm not in college yet so I had to do a lot of research for this story.
1. Chapter 1: Left Out

**Yay! This is a multi-chap in case you were wondering**

The Fab Five walked into college excited to finally be in college.

A lot has changed over the years.

Lindy and Garrett are dating, Delia found a guy named Brandon from drama class and they have been going out together since the end of the school year in sophmore year, and lastly Logan had been dating Aubrey Brookes the most popular girl in school since freshman year started.

Jasmine, nothing has really changed (especially her feelings for Logan).

Lindy and Garrett walked over to find their dorms and try to compete who will have the better dorm, Delia and Brandon left to sign up for Drama Club again, and Aubrey left to show off Logan to her friends since he was now named the hottest guy in school after Brock Thomas got terrible plastic surgery.

Jasmine was left all alone, she was single, she had nobody else.

She tried smiling and thought _Don't worry! By the time lunch starts we will all be hanging out and sitting together like we always do_

Her classes have been a bore she got all the boring teachers and none of her classes were with her friends.

Finally it was lunch time.

Jasmine sat down in their regular table which was in the middle of the cafeteria.

All of her friends came in and got lunch but they didn't sit next to her.

They sat in the "Couple's Table" Which was in the middle back of the cafeteria. **(A/N: I got the couple table idea from Diary of a wimpy kid)**

Jasmine got up and went to confront her friends

"Um, why are you guys sitting here? We always sit at the table in the middle" Jasmine said trying to smile and holding back tears.

"Because Jasmine, it's a tradition for students here to sit at the couple table when they are dating" Aubrey said. Aubrey put her arm around Logan and kissed him.

"Can't you guys just break the tradition?" Jasmine said upset

Lindy was about to say something until Aubrey cut in

"Oh poor Jasmine, if we break tradition everybody in the school will hate us and, you wouldn't want that would you?"

Lindy finally got the chance to speak "Um Jasmine, you can sit with us if you want to"

"No she can't!" Aubrey yelled upset

Everybody looked at her confused

"I mean she can't because that will still be breaking tradition and I don't want everybody to hate Jasmine"

Logan being gullible said, "Yeah, that's my girlfriend, always looking out for my best friends"

"Thanks sweetie" Aubrey said putting herself on Logan's lap and feeding him chocolate-covered strawberries

Delia rose an eyebrow at Aubrey, _she seemed weird when Lindy suggested Jazz could sit with us _Delia thought

Aubrey and Logan just went into full make-out mode

It made Jasmine want to pounce on Aubrey and claw her eyes out.

"It's fine guys, I'll just sit alone" Jasmine said

She walked away and sat at a one person table far in the corner.

Jasmine watched her friends laugh without her.

Mostly she watched Logan kissing Aubrey.

"Bitch" Jasmine whispered


	2. Aubrey's Appearance and More

Ok since Aubrey is an OC I'll tell you what she looks like

Aubrey has blonde hair with brown ombre. Her eyes are brandeis blue.

In chapter 1 she is wearing a sleeveless tight soft pink crop top with very VERY short white skirt.

Her hair is curled and has a soft pink and white flower crown is on her head.

She is also wearing soft pink stiletto pumps with white sheer socks 3 inches above her knee.

So now I'm gonna tell you the rest of the gangs outfit for the first day of school.

**Jasmine: **

She wore a cyan tube top with a bare middriff. Then she wore a knee length skirt that covers her bellybutton.

Her hair is curled with a white headband on top but it lets her side bangs loose instead of pulling it back.

Lastly she has white kitten heels and a white clutch

**Lindy:**

She wore a white sweater that shows her bare left shoulder. She also paired it with a white skirt that has pink rose designs on them.

For accessories she wore a silver owl necklace.

Lindy keeps her hair straight and on top of it she puts a black bowler hat on top

for shoes she keeps it simple by wearing black flats

**Delia:**

Delia wore a tanktop that had a mustache on it. The tank top was tucked into a pink flared skirt.

She even put a black cardigan.

Like Lindy she wore black flats.

To top off the whole outfit she wore a white forehead band.

**Logan:**

He wore a white v-neck with a blazer on top (He matured over the years)

For pants he wore dark blue skinny jeans

Shoes he had black converse

**A/N: Yup, I finally believe that men clothing is simpler then woman clothing :P**

**Garrett:**

He wore a crisp white collared shirt with a black sweater on top (Like always and the colors were chosen because he and Lindy wanted to match)

He wore khakis and grey converse (Not much really for Garrett)

**Well hope you can see what I typed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Dorm

**JASMINE'S POV**

I found Lindy and Delia walking to our dorm.

"Hey guys!" I shouted at them

They both looked at me and smiled

We went inside our dorm which there was 4 beds. Each bed was in different corners (The door is at the middle of the wall)

I looked at the girls and rose an eyebrow

"Aubrey" Lindy mouthed

"SERIOUSLY!?" I yelled

"What you don't like me as a roommate?" A voice behind us said

I turned around and saw Aubrey leaning on the threshold in her ariana grande inspired except more slutty outfit.

"Ummm Aubrey I didn't know you were here" I said

She stopped leaning and walked toward to one of the middle beds "Yeah I can tell and this bed is mine"

I saw a bed with purple covers next to a window. It was only one bed away from Aubrey fine by me.

I walked to it and said, "Mine"

Just then Aubrey noticed it. I remember during trips Aubrey would always want the bed next to the window. She gasped and said, "NEVERMIND THAT BED IS MINE"

"No way whore" I said crossing my legs and smiling

"Ugh whatever"

Lindy chose the bed from my right and Delia chose the bed across from me.

Aubrey groaned and said, "Uggghh you guys are so boring I'm gonna get Starbucks"

Aubrey got up and left.

"You okay Jazz?" Lindy said

"About what?" I questioned

Lindy got up and sat next to me, Delia too.

"That Logan and Aubrey have been dating for 4 years and its college now! Who knows they might continuing dating and might end up married" Lindy said

"Pfff whaaat? Nooooo" I said

"Jazz..." Lindy said

"Lindy I'm fine" I said

Lindy rose an eyebrow and said, "If you say so because the other day I heard Logan talking about when they graduate college he's gonna propose to her when he's giving a speech"

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! I BET AUBREY DOESN'T EVEN LOVE HIM! I DO!" I got up and shouted

"Yup Jazz you are sure over it" Delia said

"Fine! I'm not fine. But Lindy haven't you thought I already thought about them getting married?"

Lindy scooted closer and put her arm around me "Jasmine I support you and Logan I just hope he dates you instead of Aubrey. Man! She is a pain in the ass. She acts like a regular white girl but we both know I don't" Lindy smiled and flipped her hair

"Sure you don't" Delia said with sarcasm

"Whatever Deels. C'mon we gotta get ready for the party" Lindy said getting up

I was scratching my head "What party?" I asked

"The traditional frat party for every student in the college, it happens every first day of school here" Lindy said "Well, lets get ready"

I wore a dress with a pink torso and a black skirt with pink roses. I wear a necklace that has gold skinny prisms sticking out like shark teeth. I have a silver goldish clutch with silver studs. For shoes I wear pink wedges with straps. On my hair I put it to the side and made it wavy.

Lindy wore a pastel blue dress with floral designs and a brown belt. She wore cowboy boots. She also grabbed a creme colored messanger bag. She also wore pearl earrings. For hair she made it wavy too but she just laid her hair on her back.

Delia wore a red mickey mouse loose tanktop with white shorts. For shoes she wore white converse. She tied her hair into a braid. Delia wore a long peace necklace. Then her hair she put on metal red devil horns for fun.

"Ok girls lets have a pact" I said "Do we promise to not hook up, drink beer, and get drunk?"

"I promise" Delia and Lindy said at the same time

"I promise too" I said smiling

We left the dorm shouting "Woooooooooo!"


	4. Chapter 4: Break The Pact

**JASMINE'S POV**

We started un-packing.

Then Aubrey came in with a grande frap with extra foam.

"OMG YOU GUYS GOT READY WITHOUT ME?!" She yelled being the drama queen she always is.

"Um...were we suppose to wait for you?" Lindy said

"UMMM YEAH! I MEAN I'M THE LEADER OF OUR GROUP OF GIRLFRIENDS" She said

"Well Aubrey, how 'bout you just take your pretty little head and get ready?" I said trying to be nice.

She stuck her tounge out at me and walked over to her bed.

She grabbed a few clothes and went into the little dressing room we had Logan and Garrett install while she was gone.

When she came out she was wearing the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen.

She wore a hot pink leotard with...intresting cut-outs that show cleavage.

To pair it she even wore hot pink stiletto boots that were 2 inches above her knee.

Her hair was in a pony-tail and curly.

"Hey Aubrey" Delia said "Where's the rest of your outfit?"

"Um, this is my outfit Delia!" She said "Are you dumb? Man I swear I'm the only pretty one here"

I glared at her.

Finally it was time for the party.

We arrived into the house with almost the whole school drinking, smoking, and hooking up.

I swear I heard grunting upstairs.

**LINDY'S POV**

I hated Jasmine's pact.

DOING ALL THOSE THINGS WAS THE REASON I WANTED TO COME HERE!

So instead I pulled Delia aside.

"Deels, cover for me Imma break the stupid pact" I told her

She looked worried and said, "Jasmine will find out y'know"

"No she won't if you cover for me"

"Ugggh fine" She replied

I squealed and went to get a beer.

**JASMINE'S POV**

Lindy and Delia are so stupid.

I can't believe they think I can't hear them.

Well Lindy if you're gonna break the pact, so am I.

I went to grab 2 bottles of beer.

I chugged them down without any care.

Then I felt nauseous.

I ran for the bathroom to puke, and that was my last memory of the night.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I needed to use the bathroom so I went to the closest one.

I opened the door and found a girl with her head in the toilet.

Then I noticed that girl was Jasmine.

I grabbed her head to see if she was awake.

But she wasn't.

She completely passed out.

"Ohh boy" I said


	5. Chapter 5: Drunks and Police

**A/N: To the guest who said chapter 1 was nothing like college it's because this story was supposed to be high school but then while I was writing the summary I changed my mind to college**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I woke up Jasmine who still had her head stuck in the toilet.

"Oh hey! Umm...who are you again?" Drunk Jasmine said

"It's me, Logan" I said "And isn't this your first time drinking?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah" She said

"Why didn't you go easy on yourself?" I asked

"YOLO!" She ran out of the bathroom and accidently ran into the DJ set then tackled the DJ.

Aubrey started walking towards me.

I took a look at what she was wearing.

Man, she looked sexy...

**LINDY'S POV**

Delia and I were dancing when Jasmine came towards us.

She said, "Lindy! You're drinking!"

Ugh! I forgot I had the bottle in my hand! But she sounded happy when she said that.

Then I noticed the bottle in her hand and she was drinking too.

It's weird because she seemed...Ohhhhhh...WAIT WHAT!?

"JASMINE WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed

"What bitch?" She said

"IT'S ONE THING WE DRANK WE BROKE ONE RULE! BUT YOU DRANK AND GOT DRUNK WHICH YOU BROKE TWO!" I yelled at her

"Whatever. Where's Aubrey?" She said

"Since when do you care where Aubrey is?" Delia asked.

"When we became besties duhhhh"

"How many drinks did you have?" Delia then asked

She showed us 4 fingers but said, "Five"

Then she collasped.

A police siren was heard.

WEEEE WOOOO WEEE WOOOOO (Don't know how to do one don't judge)

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard somebody yell.

"Lindy!" Delia yelled

"What?" I asked

"If they see Jasmine collasped they will call her parents she'll be in big trouble!" She explained

"We gotta hide her!" I yelled

We picked her up and ran upstairs.

We went to the nearest room and saw Aubrey and Logan making out.

We would've left but we needed to tell them that the cops were coming.

"GUYS!" I yelled

That caught their attention

"THE POLICE ARE HERE!" Delia shouted

Aubrey got off Logan and ran to the window.

She opened it and before she left she said, "Theres no way in hell am I staying here"

Logan was gonna follow her.

We yelled, "Logan! You gotta watch Jasmine she's got drunk!"

He grabbed her and hid under the bed.

I quickly drew a note that said 'Under Construction Do not Enter'

I taped it to the door and locked it.

Delia and I hid in the closet.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I heard the doorknob jiggling.

"OPEN UP!" I heard

Then a deeper voice said, "Read the sign there can't be anybody in here"

"Fine" the first voice said

I heard there footsteps leaving the door.

_Man they are stupid! _I thought

After I heard the downstairs door close.

Delia and Lindy came out of the closet.

"K we're gonna go back to our dorm can you carry Jasmine?" Lindy asked.

I nodded and said, "I'll bring her just go Imma wake her up"

They nodded and left.

I shook Jasmine.

She woke up right away.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Logan" I replied

"Oh so it's you Looooogan" she said it like she was flirting

"Imma take you back to your dorm" I said to her

"No!" She yelled "Lets stay here" The end of her lip curled.

She went on top of me.

"Oh Logie bear you are so cute" She started saying "I always had a crush on you since high school"

"You...you did?" I said confused

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Just close your eyes" She grinned "Imma 'bout to take you on a ride"

Her face was coming closer to mine.

Our lips collided and the rest was a delightful blur.

**To be continued! And does anybody notice she always wake up when Logan tries to hmmmmmmmm hehehehehehe.**


End file.
